KND Gihugeacarrier
The KND G.I.H.O.O.J.A.C.A.R.R.I.E.R.Up in the sky...it's a bird! It's a plane! It's REALLY FREAKIN BIG! - Sooper Secret KND Production Blog is a large platform high in the sky used for the holding of the treaty in Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y. It's only appearance in Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y, the treaty turned out to be a trap and The Steve, leader of the Teenagers, plays loud rock music causing the KND Operatives to weakened and covering their ears. But the Boom Box was accidentally destroyed by Numbuh 1 and Chad that were heading to the Gihugeacarrier, causing the kids to return to normal. Numbuh 362 then yells out "KIDS NEXT DOOR ,BATTLE STATIONS!". Immediately, a fight between the KND and Teen Ninjas breaks out across the platform. After the crash, Numbuh 1 and Chad began fighting while Numbuhs 2, 3,4 and 5 follow Numbuh Infinity which seemed running away. When the rest of Sector V caught Infinity, Numbuh 48 Flavors shows up as well to tell Sector V to drop the weapons and ice cream. Meanwhile, the two boys continue to brawl. Numbuh 1 kicks Chad and runs to get his gun but Chad chains Numbuh 1's leg, causing him to trip over. Meanwhile Numbuhs 2, 3, 4, 5 and Infinity suggested they should grab their ship and leave with Numbuh 2 thinking they're working together. After hearing Numbuh 48 Flavors' evil plan, Sector V and Infinity dogpile him in order to prevent him to fire the Choco Blast, but failed, causing the Gihugeacarrier to explode, break in half, and start falling, causing the KND Operatives, Teen Ninjas, and the rest to abandon the platform. Numbuh 1 was able to get his gun and free himself causing Chad to fall and Nigel falls as well booting himself up and hitting Chad, taking them to the top of the platform. They continue to brawl and argue more. Numbuh 1 ties Chad's shoelaces (Oldest Trick IN The Book) causing him to fall off but grabs on to the ledge and climbs back up, but Numbuh 1 pointed his gun at him. Numbuh 5 appears behind them and tells him not to do it because Chad is one of them. Chad then says he is still a Kids Next Door Operative despite being a teen to which Numbuh 1 questions this as the Gihugeacarrier falls down through the skies down to earth. sinking in a Titanic like way. Chad then goes on explaining to Numbuh 1 saying that he is still a KND Operative but Nigel doesn't believe it saying after all the things he's done but Chad says everything he's done has been to help The Kids Next Door. Numbuh 1 still doesn't believe it saying that he tried to send the KND Moonbase into the sun, but he said he did it to stop Cree from doing so and just today he was going to warn Numbuh Infinity about the teens' trap but Numbuh 1 blew his cover, practicly ever mission he and sector v did he was helping from the sidelines but he didnt even know it but they still picked Numbuh 1 and not him. As the platform continues to fall down to earth, he said there was a higher organization that even Numbuh 362 doesn't know about it, it's higher than her and The Teen Operatives but before he can speech more Numbuh Infinity appears saying "That's enough, Numbuh 274." He walks over to Chad and tells Numbuh 1 they are returning to base. So they both pick their noses and vanish never to be seen again. After this scene, the Platform doesn't appear again. It is unknown if this is a KND Base or not. Also it is never seen that the platform landed somewhere on earth. But the teens are seen and suppose to be gliding down to safety ( as seen in the credits in this epsode). Trivia *It's an homage to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier from Marvel comics, and Cloudbase from Captain Scarlet and The Mysterons. *It is unknown where the platform landed, possibly in the Suburbs where Sector V Treehouse is located or the ocean. *It is unknown how cars are on the platform. *It is unknown if this is only used for special occassions or not. References Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:Sectors Category:KND Base